A Strained Friendship
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: It's a fic about Riff and Frank, and what was the final straw between the two of them.


A/N OK, another ficcy that I have to thank the Peppy Bitch for telling me to write! It's another view on what happened with Frank and Riff, told from Riff's point of view! And, no, sadly, I don't own Frank, Riff, or Magenta! But I do love those little things that there's a box for at the bottom left hand corner of you screen! AKA, Reviews!! LOL!  
  
**  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed, allowing memories of the past years drift through my brain. All the changes that we'd gone through, the three of us. Where had things begun to go wrong? I tried to pick apart our lives to find where the decline started.  
  
Was it when we were younger? It could have been. Could have very well been. All three of us had been very close growing up. But Magenta had always seemed the odd one out. At least he and I could talk about school, but Magenta being almost two years younger, had nothing to talk about. He always tried to help include her in anything he could, so did I, but the thing with Magenta and I, is that we were always together at home. He didn't see her as often, and thus thought that she should be included in almost everything we did.  
  
I remembered the day that I first met him. it was back in elementary school, probably when we were about 8 years old. He wasn't prince then. He wouldn't become prince for another 8 years, when his mother would marry the king. He was a kindred spirit for me. We were both outcasts, totally engrossed in the sciences, and preferring to work by ourselves than in a group.  
  
All growing up we were the best of friends. He hasn't changed much, appearance wise. His hair's a bit longer now, but that's about it. And his fashion taste has REALLY changed. He went from loving casual dress from going to as skimpy and girlish as possible. Though I can't really tell if that came from him changing, or his status changing.  
  
But anyways, he changed. We remained the best of friends through our teenage years, but around the time he was 13, he started to notice girls. And not to mention the fact that this was when his mother began seeing the king. He could now have any girl he wanted, and almost all the girls wanted him. And yet, no one even looked at me twice. To them I was the little tag- along skip. All I was to them was the little nerd that Frank felt sorry for. Oh, if they only could know how wrong they were.  
  
Once he got out of the public, out of the spotlight, he was just the same. He was still the same outcast that was my friend. But yet, he had changed so much. I had completely thrown myself into my studies, completely forgoing all hope of a social life. He had completely thrown himself into his new found spotlight. But yet, he remained nice to me. He remained my friend through it all.  
  
But as the years wore on, we started seeing less and less of each other. He was diving farther and farther into the press and the limelight, and I pretty much dove into the house, and my work. And my sister. My parents wanted me to be more like her. Or more like Frank. They pretty much left me alone, in all senses of the word.  
  
They allowed me to do whatever I wished, stopped paying me mind. I could come home completely drunk and they wouldn't care. And I can't count how many times that happened. I still had SOME social life, helped by my friendship with Frank. I could use him to get into parties and the like.  
  
But just as I used him to get into parties, he was using me to help improve HIS rank as a scientist. I already was a very good one, a match for some of the elder, wiser ones that had been scientists forever. And yet, the fool that I was, I helped him. I taught him as much as I could.  
  
My sister could see what was happening. Magenta always had been extrememly social, she could always tell what was troubling someone. And she was always there to comfort me. And I kept turning to her for more than just comfort. We were in love, in all senses of the word. And our parents were torn when the eventually found out.  
  
Because it was me, my parent's didn't want to care. But since it also involved Magenta, they wanted to be involved, wanted to break us up before anyone else could find out. They eventually just left us on our own, let us live our lives the way we wanted to. I was 15 at the time, she was 13.  
  
As we hit adulthood, Frank and I grew more and more apart. We would speak in passing, and that's it. No more hanging out at each other's houses. After all, he had just become Prince. He had more pressing things on his mind. But that was no excuse to completely shun a lifelong friend. I was now one of the planets most exceptional scientists, not to brag, but I was a genius. A true scientific genius.  
  
When we turned 25, that's when things started to get really rocky between us. I thought our friendship had no more hope. I had started loosing my hair, become the ugly thing that I am today. My entire life now revolved around my sister and my science.  
  
But then the call came. That call I thought would have been a godsend. Frank had invited Magenta and myself to go to Earth with him, and work on an experiment. Me, being the scientist I was, couldn't turn down the offer. It proved that Frank had not completely forgotten about me.  
  
It started off wonderfully. The trip was great. Frank left us alone, and we left him alone, and the experiment started without a hitch. But then, then the final blow hit. With a friendship that was already strained, and tentative, Frank delivered that finally, killing blow.  
  
Frank, having been raised on an endless woman, solely for his pleasure, he was used to having his every need fulfilled. And of course, here on earth, he didn't have that same luxury. But that gave him no excuse to come onto my sister.  
  
Well I suppose he could, he had no knowledge of our relationship. But still, she was my sister, his friend. I don't know weather he'd always had feelings for her, after all, he always made sure to include her in everything.  
  
But still, but still, it was still no reason for him to make a move on Magenta. And then, keep on trying to move in on her after she had obviously said no. She had turned him down, told him no, but he kept on trying. We he pretty much forced himself on her, that was the last straw. The straw that broke the camels back.  
  
That's how I wound up here, my back scarred. I had gone completely crazy. I had almost killed Frank. Killed one of my best friends. They say love makes people do strange things. How true. How true indeed. After all, I was now an outcast even to my friend, a lowly servant now, not the distinguished scientist I should have been. 


End file.
